jorvikipediafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Fanon:Off-line
Off-line Naprawdę nie było nic lepszego nad przebywanie w stajni Jorvik, kiedy wszystko znajdowało się tam na swoim miejscu. Herman krzątający się przy koniach to najbardziej naturalny widok na świecie i Florencia odczuła prawdziwy spokój ducha dopiero wtedy, gdy była pewna, że tego widoku nic nie zamąci. – Dzień dobry, Flo. Jesteś pewna, że nie chcesz mi pomóc, zamiast siedzieć tu na płocie? Szeroki uśmiech rozjaśnił twarz dziewczyny. Przytyk Hermana, zamiast zawstydzić, tylko utwierdził ją w przekonaniu, że to jest właśnie naturalny porządek rzeczy. – Może za chwilę – odparła, nadal się uśmiechając. – Na razie trochę rozmyślam. – A wiesz, że można rozmyślać, przerzucając gnój? – stawiając na ziemi wiadro z paszą dla koni, Herman przystanął przy padoku, gdzie właśnie siedziała Flo. Jego nagabywania stanowiły bardziej objaw dobrego humoru niż próbę faktycznego zagonienia Florencii do pracy. I całe szczęście. Nie zniosłaby, gdyby niedawne wydarzenia rzuciły się cieniem na nastroju Hermana. – Wiem. Przyjdę go przerzucić potem. – Co się z tobą stało? Już nawet twój kolega jest bardziej robotny. – Herman roześmiał się. – Słucham?! – Flo podskoczyła na swoim miejscu, lecz nie zmieniła położenia. – Jeszcze zobaczymy. Mogę nawet zeskrobać brud ze ścian. Ale później, obiecuję! Mężczyzna skwitował tę uwagę tylko niedowierzającym śmiechem, po czym zniknął w stajni, by pierwszy raz od dawna oporządzić osobiście każdego konia. Florencia tymczasem nie poruszyła się z płotu okalającego padok. Rozglądała się po stajni nieobecnym wzrokiem, tak jakby czegoś szukała – pogrążona w zadumie, być może poszukiwała czegoś we własnych myślach. Stadnina rozrosła się na przestrzeni ostatnich miesięcy. Coraz więcej ludzi, nawet potencjalnych mieszczuchów, zaczęło interesować się jazdą konną. Ignoranci, którzy tylko chcieli się pochwalić przed znajomymi na Facebooku, działali Florencii na nerwy, ale zdarzały się także osoby autentycznie zaciekawione. Takim chętnie pomagała, poświęcając na to wolny czas, bo oczywiście nie zamierzała przyjmować od Hermana pieniędzy. Oczywiście bywali też osobnicy zupełnie odporni na urok koni. Jeden z nich właśnie wyszedł z pomieszczenia gospodarczego po drugiej stronie padoku, niosąc naręcze siana… Florencii wydawało się, że ma przywidzenia. Czyżby Herman mówił prawdę? Syntax naprawdę pomagał w stajni? Może nie powinna się tak dziwić, w końcu sam mówił, że Herman wzbudza u niego szacunek, że chce go poznać i tak dalej. Mimo wszystko widok rudowłosego hakera, pracującego ciężko przy koniach, nieco ją zdumiał. A może trochę bardziej niż nieco. – Czemu się tak na mnie gapisz? Podobam ci się czy co? Głos Syntaxa z przeciwległego krańca podwórka doszedł do uszu Florencii z dziwnym echem, wyrywając ją z zamyślenia dopiero po chwili. Ta uwaga chyba miała dodać mu pewności siebie, a ją speszyć, ale zamiast tego Syntax sam zaczerwienił się po same uszy. Dziwnie zesztywniały przeszedł długość padoku, a odrzuciwszy siano na kupę przy stajni, zerknął na Florencię z dystansu. Ona zerknęła na niego. Nie odwrócił wzroku. – Co? – wykrztusił wreszcie. – Nic. Pomagasz w stajni – stwierdziła oczywistym tonem. Przestała bujać nogami w powietrzu i nachyliła się w jego stronę, mierząc go uważnym spojrzeniem. – Ty. Pomagasz w stajni. – Co w tym dziwnego? – Syntax wzruszył ramionami. – Herman mnie tu gości, więc chcę się odwdzięczyć. – Ale chyba nie zmieniłeś zdania co do koni, hm? Choć słowa Flo nie zawierały oskarżenia, i tak zmarszczył brwi. Wydawał się bardziej zakłopotany niż cokolwiek innego. Wreszcie się odezwał, opierając ręce na biodrach: – To nie tak, że nie lubię koni. Lubię. Ale jazda na nich to trochę za dużo. – Dlaczego? – Florencia nie ustępowała. – Może po prostu potrzebujesz pokierowania. Mogłabym cię uczyć. – Ty mnie? – uniesione brwi dziewczyny powiedziały mu, jak źle zabrzmiały te słowa. Chciał się wycofać, ale zaplątał mu się język. – Jeny! – sapnął sfrustrowany. – Chciałem powiedzieć, że to dość absurdalny pomysł. Nie nadaję się do tego. – Ale nie powiedziałeś, że nie chcesz. – Flo uśmiechnęła się. Syntax cmoknął z irytacją, kiedy zorientował się, że przyparła go do muru. Była bystra. Zdążył już zauważyć, że gdy się uparła, potrafiła znaleźć lukę w każdej argumentacji. Nawet on nie był dla niej przeciwnikiem, choć uważał się za dobrego dyskutanta. Jej uśmiech poszerzył się, jakby ubawiła ją jego porażka. Już wiedział, że nic przed nią nie ukryje. – Jeśli sądzisz, że to wypali, to mogę spróbować. Dopóki nie spadnę z konia – zastrzegł się. – Och, żaden problem. – klasnąwszy w dłonie, Florencia zeskoczyła z płotu. Jej drobna figura emanowała wigorem, była pełna energii. – Możemy zacząć od zaraz. Weźmiemy moją Snowdrop, to najłagodniejsza klacz na świecie. – …Czekaj, co? – Syntaxa zamurowało. – Chcesz zacząć teraz? – A na co czekać? Pytające spojrzenie jej szczerych oczu, uświadomiło Syntaxowi, że powinien uciec. Zaszyć się przed nią, uniknąć tego wzroku. Nic dobrego nie mogło wyniknąć z zadawania się z tą dziewczyną. Najpierw jazda konna, a co będzie następne? Czuł, że zrobi przez nią jeszcze niejedną głupotę. Pierwszą już zrobił. – Dobra. – mruknął wreszcie. – Tylko zaniosę to siano do stajni, Herman prosił. – Jasne, a ja w tym czasie przygotuję konia. Mrugnąwszy do niego, puściła się biegiem w stronę pastwiska, i w tamtej chwili Syntax był niemal pewien, że Florencia oznacza duże, duże kłopoty. *** – Czemu się śmiejesz…? Nie czuł się zbyt komfortowo, kiedy Flo z trudem powstrzymała chichot na jego widok. Niepotrzebnie wspominał Hermanowi o jej pomyśle. Musiał pozbyć się beanie i znoszonych dżinsów, Herman wcisnął mu jakieś bryczesy do jazdy konnej, w których wyglądał jak kretyn. Właściwie nie dziwił się Florencii, że się z niego śmiała. Sam zaczął się śmiać. To dziwne. Pierwszy raz śmiał się z siebie. Chichotali jeszcze dobrą chwilę, zanim wreszcie odzyskali jako taki spokój. – Sorki, sorki. – opanowawszy wesołość, dziewczyna machnęła ręką na znak, że wszystko w porządku. – Po prostu pierwszy raz widzę cię w takim stroju. – Taa, ja też. W co ja się wpakowałem? – wywrócił oczami, ale nadal się uśmiechał. Za Florencią na placu stała już Snowdrop, cierpliwie czekając, aż właścicielka poświęci jej trochę uwagi. Gdy zbliżyła się do niej, klacz instynktownie trąciła pyskiem jej dłoń. Chwyciwszy uzdę, ruchem dłoni Flo nakazała Syntaxowi, by podszedł. – Wejdziesz na nią, nie? Jest stosunkowo niska. Syntax obrzucił konia powątpiewającym spojrzeniem, ale Florencia miała rację; kuce islandzkie nie stanowiły problemu przy wsiadaniu. W duchu dziękował, że nie przyprowadziła mu Shire. Włożył jedną nogę w strzemię i w miarę zgrabnie wskoczył na grzbiet Snowdrop, dając radę przy tym nie zrobić z siebie totalnej niezgraby. Kiedy jednak już siedział w siodle, nagle zorientował się, jak wysoko się znajduje, i zakręciło mu się w głowie. Uczepił się grzywy konia, choć pewnie nie było to poprawne ani szczególnie bezpieczne zachowanie. Czuł jednak, że musi złapać jakąś podporę, bo inaczej zwariuje. – Spokojnie. – Florencia zbliżyła się, by poprawić jakieś paski w siodle. Fakt, że robiła coś przy koniu tak blisko nogi Syntaxa, zdecydowanie nie pomagał mu poczuć się komfortowo. – Tutaj tylko dociągnę… O, gotowe. – krótkie szarpnięcie i Flo znowu znajdowała się w zwyczajnej odległości. – Zaczniemy od lonży. – Nie żebym spodziewał się czegoś innego. – Syntax prychnąłby pogardliwie, gdyby roztrzęsione wnętrzności nie pozbawiły go dziewięćdziesięciu procent siły głosu. – W moim przypadku tylko to wchodzi w grę. – Wszystko powoli. Rozluźnij się trochę. Trzymając lonżę w dłoni, Flo przeszła na środek placu i przez chwilę Syntaxowi wydawało się, że koń zaraz ruszy, a on spadnie i będzie po sprawie. Ale nie, Snowdrop stała, czekając na komendę dziewczyny. – Jesteś strasznie spięty. – rzuciła wreszcie Flo. – Tak? Jakoś nie zauważyłem – Syntax w duchu przyznał sobie nagrodę za zachowanie poczucia humoru w tej sytuacji. Nawet Florencia to zauważyła, bo uniosła lekko kąciki ust. – Skoro trzymają się ciebie żarty, to znaczy, że nie jest tak źle. – machnęła lekko ręką, ale klacz dalej stała w miejscu, więc musiał to być gest w stronę Syntaxa. – Zróbmy parę ćwiczeń. Dotknij uszu, ogona, jednej i drugiej nogi. Wytrzeszczył oczy. – Co to za mina? – Flo uniosła brew. – Nie, po prostu… Ech, jak ja mam to zrobić? – Zwyczajnie? Dasz sobie radę. Ja też nie jestem zbyt rozciągnięta, a jakoś jeżdżę konno. Syntax westchnął, ale postanowił schować dumę w kieszeń. Skoro już siedział na koniu, niech zrobi te idiotyczne ćwiczenia. Chociaż właściwie czego się spodziewał? Że od razu zacznie galopować? Zignorował baczny wzrok Florencii, który teraz patrzył na niego z chłodnym profesjonalizmem. Wiedziała, co robi. Dlatego on powinien zaufać jej radom, jeśli chciał cokolwiek osiągnąć. Kilkanaście dobrych minut spędził, podążając za komendami Flo, a potem popędziła konia do stępu. Mimo że wcześniej z lepszym lub gorszym skutkiem miał okazję jechać dużo szybciej, teraz czuł się zestresowany jak nigdy. A jednak udało mu się – powtórzył te same ćwiczenia w stępie i nawet nie stracił równowagi. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, to przynosiło satysfakcję. Potem pojeździł trochę w kółku; oczywiście Flo musiała bez przerwy korygować jego postawę, ale pod koniec wydawała się nawet z niego zadowolona. Nie miał pojęcia, kiedy minął mu czas. – No dobra – Florencia cmoknęła na konia, który zatrzymał się. – Starczy na dziś. – Już? – zdumiał się Syntax. – Godzina to sporo jak na pierwszy raz. Zejdziesz sam? Podeszła do niego w ramach asekuracji. Syntax przerzucił nogę przez siodło i jednym szybkim ruchem zeskoczył na ziemię, ale gdy jego stopy dotknęły podłoża, zatoczył się w tył. Przed upadkiem zatrzymały go drobne dłonie Florencii. Trwało to najwyżej sekundę, po upływie której Flo jak gdyby nigdy nic sięgnęła po uzdę Snowdrop. – Ostrożnie, ostrożnie. Pewnie na początku będziesz trochę obolały. Spróbuj potem się porozciągać. Syntax udał, że zobaczył coś bardzo ciekawego po drugiej stronie podwórka i odwrócił głowę w tamtą stronę, byle tylko dziewczyna nie dojrzała jego czerwonej twarzy. Kiedy znowu zerknął w stronę Flo, ona też patrzyła na niego. – Co? Absurdalnie przypominało to sytuację sprzed godziny, tylko że teraz role były odwrócone. Syntax zrozumiał – teraz albo nigdy. Zwrócił jej uwagę, nie odwracała od niego wzroku, musiał szybko coś wymyślić, póki miał okazję. – Słuchaj… – baczne spojrzenie dziewczyny odbierało mu pewność siebie, ale ciągnął to dalej, nie mógł się teraz wycofać. – Może… chcesz iść ze mną na kawę? Herbatę? Sok? Czy coś—ej, czemu się śmiejesz? Nagle rozświetlona rozbawieniem twarz Florencii wywołała w nim panikę, przynajmniej dopóki nie uświadomił sobie, że nie był to śmiech szyderstwa ani w ogóle niczego negatywnego. Jej reakcje na przeróżne okoliczności bywały przedziwne. Tym bardziej go to ujmowało. – Myślałam, że już nie zapytasz. – odpowiedziała wreszcie, nadal się uśmiechając. – Tak, chcę iść z tobą na kawę, herbatę albo sok. – S-serio? – wyjąkał Syntax, nadal nie dowierzając. – Serio. Co powiesz na Leonardo? Przełknął ślinę. – Brzmi świetnie. – No, to bosko. Tylko daj mi chwilkę. – uniosła do góry dłoń trzymającą lejce. – Odstawię małą do stajni i przebiorę się. Pewnie sam też wolałbyś coś lepszego od tych bryczesów – mrugnęła do niego, a on znowu poczuł, że się czerwieni. Miał niejasne wrażenie, że jeszcze speszy się dzisiaj niejeden raz. Ale tym razem nie przywitał tej myśli z niechęcią. Żwawszym niż zwykle krokiem poszedł się przebrać. Kategoria:Fanon/Opowiadania